Nera
by Bexta03
Summary: Nera is a 3000 year old vampire. One with many memories and experiences. She is the maker of Godric, as well as others, and begins to develop even stronger feelings for her child. But has she hurt him beyond repair? Can she fix what she destroyed?
1. 3000 years

Chapter One

I was slightly annoyed, that Sophie-Anne had called me to her residency. Not that I wouldn't come, of course I would. It was the polite thing to do. But for her to have sent some weird man to come and knock on my light-tight room's door and interrupt me from very important manners was just rude. She could have simply texted me. Or if she was desperate, shouted my name. I would have felt her.

My name is Nera. No last name, I was not around in a time where it was necessary for someone to have a last name, for their first name was unique and one of a kind. Meaning if someone simply said 'Nera was responsible for...' Then the other person would immediately know who and which Nera it was because there was only one... me.

I am Nera, yes we covered that. But I thought you should just all know once more. It means: Candle. I don't think it is a particular pretty name, one of my creations had once said it was because I burnt down quickly and got annoyed. I slapped him for that comment.

I was average height. Well, average for my time, but short for nowadays. I had blonde hair and blue eyes, my hair came from working in the fields for many years before I was turned and my blue eyes came from a defect in my father's side. They weren't just blue... they were blue!

I was over 3000 years old. Said to be one of the oldest vampires alive to date. Yes, a big status I have. But, do I take advantage of the fact that I could be queen of any area, sheriff of any area or even Queen of several areas? No, no I don't. I actually don't have a title. I am simply Nera, owner of a small plot of land in the country near Dallas's main city. Far away that I don't have to hear or see those sky-scrapers, but close enough that I can run and be there within a few minutes. Well, close enough for a vampire to run and be there. I liked my life, simple and easy.

I was the maker of 4 vampires. Although, 2 of my children have passed, the other two are still going strong... as far as I know.

About 2000 years ago I created my first child and the one who has probably been my favourite, but don't tell the others. Godric was of about 17 years old when I found him. His tribe had moved on and had left him at their previous camp due to him being infectious with what they called then; the devil. He was sick with what is now known as the 'influenza'. When I reached him he was shivering and barely able to answer when I asked him if he wanted to live. He had replied with a 'yes'. So I changed him.

After Godric I created a woman in the hopes that he would fall in love with her. After about 300 years of myself and him wandering the earth, I felt he was lonely and created her for him in a small insanity moment of my own. Her name was Aisha. She was a beauty. Black hair and green eyes that with her vampire pale skin, had men drooling over her. I didn't understand why Godric didn't like her, but he didn't and she became more of a sister to him. She was nice and kind and fit into our family perfectly. We used to say that Godric and myself were the twin children while Aisha was the mother, since she was about the age of 27. She decided to meet the sun about 200 years ago, when the love of her life, Anton, was staked in an accident. It was a sad moment and although I could have, I did not want to command her to stay on this earth.

The other child I had was only with us for 100 years; Aisha was feeding at the time and had almost killed a man. She begged me to change him so she did not have to feel the guilt. When I asked her why she didn't want to change him herself, she said that she wasn't ready to be a maker. So I changed him, thinking that having another son would be a good thing, since during this time Godric had gone off on his own and had created Eric. This man's name was Ali and he was a strong man who was his village's protector. He was angry at me for creating him but I commanded and forced him to stay with me. He grew furious with me as the years went on and in the end, I released him. The moment I did though, he grabbed the nearest wooden object and shoved it into his heart. His creation had been a mistake. It still ate at my heart that I had created someone who did not thank me for it.

The final vampire, being made about 900 years ago, is the very vampire I am going to visit now, or the vampire I had been 'summoned' to go and see. Sophie-Anne. Her actual name was Judith, but she changed it to Sophie Anne to seem more 'sophisticated' she had told me. Sophie was more of the 'spoilt' child of mine, and wanted what she wanted and demanded that she have everything. It was very hard time for me to try and teach her things. I had changed her after finding her beat up in the forest. Her village had been hit with the influenza, leaving only her and a boy behind. That boy had raped and beaten Sophie before dumping her in the forest for me to find. I was hungry and going to simply drain her, but felt bad when I realised she had been attacked in ways that I remember being attacked. She was grateful for what I had done and stayed with me for about 700 years before going off on her own and then somehow, becoming the Queen of Louisiana.

So, Sophie and Godric are the only two remaining children I have, Sophie was Queen and Godric was a sheriff of area 9. His creation, Eric was the sheriff of area 5. I felt proud of them.

They didn't live with me anymore. We barely saw each other actually. It had been about 500 years ago when we last had our group get together. That day had me, Sophie and her creations (three men that became her lovers and body guards); their names are Andre, Sigebert and Wybert. They were more of a silent group, those three men. The get together also had Godric and his creation, Eric. Eric had the utmost respect for Godric and in turn, me because I created Godric. But to the others, he was very different. It was highly amusing to see what I could get away with doing to him and then what Andre or Sigebert would do... he had very different reactions.

So now, about 200 years since I last saw her, I was summoned and on the steps to the residency of Sophie-Anne, hoping that she was not going to call me in for a favour. I knocked on the big oak doors and laughed mentally when her first creation, Andre, opened it wearing board shorts and a floral Hawaiian shirt. "Good evening Andre" I said, smirking at his clothing. "I'm here to see Sophie

He was probably embarrassed, but hid it well "Right this way Nera" He said calmly. These creations of hers were so... dull.

"Your majesty, Nera has arrived"

Sophie knew to at least treat me with respect, so she stood when I came into the room but relaxed the moment I nodded my head. I smiled at her and pulled her into my arms, my heart tingling just a little with the feel of my own child in my reach.

"It's so good to see you Nera" She said as she rested her head on my shoulder.

I smiled and pulled her back, getting a good look at her. "Nope, haven't changed a bit" I stated and then let her go.

She smiled at me and motioned for me to sit. "Are you thirsty?" She asked, gesturing to her humans lined up against the far room.

"Oh No Sophie, I am fine" I said, really not wanting to stay in the large house for long. It kind of annoyed me, that she spent so much money on Sun simulators and an endless supply of humans at her call when other people were in so much need. "What is it that you wanted?"

"Oh, nothing really, I just wanted to talk to you about what your opinion is about the situation with Godric" She said.

This had me stumped "What?" I asked "What's wrong with Godric?"

She gasped "you don't know! Oh Nera! They silly boy has gotten himself kidnapped by the Fellow Ship of the Sun. Although, rumour has it, he went willingly."

"Are you sure of this?" I asked, standing.

She nodded "Yes... Eric contacted me in distress. I am surprised he did not try to get to you"

"I have changed my number since the last time I saw him. It would have been hard unless he sent someone after me. I am sorry Sophie, but I must go and visit him. Try to help him get Godric back. Where is Eric stationed at the moment?"

"Shreveport. He owns a bar there" She said, standing as I began to walk to the door. "Please visit on your way out Nera. It really has been so long"

"Of course Sophie, maybe I'll bring Godric with me" I replied, waving. "Be safe!" I called over my shoulder as I sprinted out of the mansion and towards Shreveport. It should not take long if I ran my fastest.

**Let me map this out.**

**Nera was made about 3000 years ago by a vampire that is long gone. She is the strongest and most likely, oldest vampire alive.**

**She created Godric roughly 2000 years ago. He is the sheriff of Dallas.**

**Then she created Aisha about 1000 years ago. But Aisha has killed herself after losing her loved one, Anton.**

**Ali, a Village man was changed by Nera after Aisha almost drained him and felt bad. He was angry at Nera for destroying his life and after 100 years, the moment Nera released him from her command, he killed himself.**

**Sophie-Anne is Nera's youngest creation, being made only 900 years ago. She is the queen of Louisiana.**

**Godric and Sophie-Anne are Nera's only living creations.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review, I want to know if anyone likes it, I've written more that is ready to be uploaded, but there's no point if no one is reading it.**

**~Bexta03**


	2. Fangtasia

Chapter two

It took me about an hour, but I made it to the bar called 'Fangtasia', the bar I had heard Eric owned. Walking straight up to the door, I was greeted with surprise by Pam, Eric's child. "Good evening Pam. Is Eric around?" I asked.

She nodded, still surprised to see me. I had never been around here while they owned this place. "Yes... he's just inside. Are you here about Godric?" She asked.

I smiled at her, "I just heard of it. Thought if anyone knew what was going on, Eric would be the person" I liked Pam. If I was around more, I am sure we could become friends.

She let me in and the moment I entered, I was assaulted by red neon lights, a gift shop, humans and vampires dancing and of course, the unmistakable smell of lust. I could definitely see Eric owning a place like this.

I saw him immediately, sitting on his throne, and I went to make my way over, but a human stepped in my path. "I am Steve, would you like to dance?" He asked. I knew his real motives though; his thoughts were screaming 'fuck me'. So I simply stared down at him and step around, ignoring the pitiful look of rejection.

As if Steve had been a key opener, lots of other people began to approach me. I had begun to get annoyed and when the fourth human came up, I growled in response. And here you see the meaning of my name come out in my actions. My candle had burnt down. "Fuck off" I growled at the man who was basically grovelling at my feet. "I am not interested"

I stepped over him and desperately tried to make it to the stage, needing to be away from the grinding bodies. But a Vampire who had noticed me rejecting people had come up.

"Are you too good for this place?" He asked, standing very close to me.

What happened to my personal bubble? "It Depends. I am better than this place, yes, but I do not mind being here"

He frowned "Well, we don't like you stealing our meals. So, back off"

"Um... I haven't stolen any, I have actually said no to a few"

He growled and took my shirt in his hand. "Back off as in; get the fuck out of my bar"

I was about to say something really smart, but someone behind me spoke first.

"Your bar?" Eric Northman asked, his hand wrapping around the man's wrist. "I suggest you let go, leave and do not return while you have this hand connected"

The man nodded, almost running away.

I grinned, turning to Eric. "I could have taken him"

"And then I would have had to clean the blood out of the floor. And face the Magister. Too much work"

"Ahh the Magister, he is a interesting fellow, his maker was so nice, I don't know why he turned out to be a pig headed man"

Eric chuckled, placing his hand on my lower back and leading me towards his stage.

"Nera. It is really good to see you again, despite the circumstances." He said, giving me his hand and helping me up. It was polite, but not necessary.

I smiled as he offered me his seat instead of one of the guest ones beside him. I took it not to be rude and turned to him when he sat beside me. A lot of people had watched this exchange. "Mind your own business" I stated to the crowd that had begun to watch.

"I assume you are here because you heard of the Godric situation?" he asked.

Straight down to business, that is why he is my favourite Grand-child like person. "Yes. I was summoned by Sophie"

"I apologise for not reaching you myself, but your phone number had been disconnected"

"Yes... I was annoyed at a man for continuously calling me. Instead of eating him, I chose to change numbers. It was the more... ethical approach"

He chuckled before sitting up properly "I am meeting a woman here tonight that will hopefully accept my offer and help me find Godric. You are welcome to come"

I nodded. "I would like to be involved in as much was as I can. But first, tell me what is really happening... I have only heard rumours"

"Godric has been taken by the Fellow Ship of the Sun. Isabelle and Stan have failed at retrieving him so they called me for help. I leave Shreveport to go to Dallas in the next few days. Hopefully Sookie, the woman I am meeting, will assist me. She is a mind reader and will come in handy" He explained.

Ah Isabelle and Stan, Godric's newer creations. "I never really cared for those two... never could do anything right" I mused. "I would like to help. Do you need anything? Finances perhaps?"

"No, everything is settled. I just need time. But it's hard to infiltrate a church when we burn in the sun"

I nodded

"Have you felt anything? That he's in pain or something?" He asked sadly.

I took a deep breath "No... I suppose that's a good thing, I would have definitely felt something if he was hurt... I remember the pain from when Ali and Aisha passed. It was almost... unbearable" I was lying. I had felt him. The moment I looked for him after leaving Sophie's. I felt his heart breaking. I just didn't want Eric to lose his hope. If he gave up on finding him then I doubt we will.

We sat talking quietly of unimportant things while we waited for this human Sookie and the Vampire she belongs to, Bill Compton. "It's a very... interesting place you have Eric. Has Godric been here?" I asked, amused as the seventh person came to offer themself to Eric.

"Yes. And let's just say I don't think he'll be back"

"Oh my... what happened?"

"Some very large chested woman threw herself onto him. She didn't have a shirt on. He was very... appalled at her actions and when he suggest that it was very un-lady like for her to be doing that, she responded with his drink going over his head exclaiming that he was too young to know what a lady does"

I laughed at his memory "It's not as bad as what happened when we went to a strip club." I said.

"You and Godric went to a strip club?" He asked, eyebrows raised

"Yes. I think it was when you went to Australia for a few years, he came and visited me. I told him that he was being a stupid sour old man and needed some excitement. So I took him to a strip club. He got excited but very embarrassed when his white linen pants didn't really hide the fact that he was... excited" I told "It was very... very funny. He didn't really forgive me for the rest of his visit"

Eric laughed quietly, obviously not showing too much emotion in front of the bar occupants. "They are here" He stated, standing and motioning for me to do the same.

He took my hand and led me over to the corner, where apparently; Sookie and Bill were here.

"Such a gentleman" I giggled, taking his hand and letting him lead me.

Sookie and Bill looked at me confused before greeting Eric.

"Bill, Sookie, this is Nera" He introduced.

I shook hands with them both before smiling. "I'm here to help" I explained at their dumbfounded expressions.

"Let's go to my office, we'll have more privacy." Eric said, leading the way.

I followed after Sookie and Bill and when I got inside, I closed the door and took the chair behind the desk, the one Eric offered me. He stood near me, leaning against the wall.

"I need you to come to Dallas, Sookie"

They continued to argue about why and what she would get out of coming for the next few minutes. It ended up with her receiving pay to come and Eric buying all the expenses. He didn't mind, Godric's life was obviously worth a lot more.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here to help?" Bill asked me as we exited the office.

"The sheriff that has gone missing" I explained. "He is a personal friend of mine."

"Yes, but still, many vampires would not risk lives to help simply a friend" Bill argued.

I sighed, smiling sadly. "I am his maker"

Bill's eyes widened. "But the sheriff of area 5 is Godric"

I nodded. "That he is"

"Godric is over 2000 years old. It is impossible for his maker to still be alive."

I smiled "Well, I'm not alive... but I'm not non-existent yet"

"So, you're like, the oldest vampire here?" Sookie asked, having listened to the conversation.

Eric chuckled "She is the oldest vampire alive" He corrected.

Bill seemed to not know how to react and Sookie looked amazed.

"Do not fret Bill Compton. I have no title; I am no Queen. I am simply Nera. This one here is more important if it comes down to titles" I explained, poking Eric.

"Well, it was an honour to meet you Nera, either way, title or no. I hope to see you in Dallas" Bill said, "Come Sookie, we must get home before the sun"

Sookie said her own goodbyes. She seemed to want to go and hug me, but Bills hand on her arm stopped her.

When they were gone, Eric and I returned to the stage to watch the crowd. He had told me since he was going away for a few days; he would need to be here until close. "Do you need a room to stay during the day Nera?" He asked, leaning back in the chair.

"Yes. That would be good... if you have a spare place"

"Of course. You are welcome at my place any time. Expect the same courtesy you would if you were at Godric's. You are his maker so in turn; you are my great maker... does that make sense?" He asked, smirking at his words. "Anyway, you are important to me as well"

"The same as Godric's courtesy? I suppose would that include a mud fight? Because his welcome is most likely not what you would think it would be"

"He is very different around you than when he is around me. He is more... child-like around you. I forget sometimes"

"Well, for me to see him act around everyone else, the way he does... is a big change from knowing him the way I know him. I like to think I know the real Godric... but it's hard to tell. I saw him about 60years ago, he seemed... different"

Eric nodded "He has been growing distant"

We talked a bit longer about Godric and then sat and smirked at the crowd which slowly died down. Eventually Pam kicked out all the customers. While Eric and Pam were packing up and counting the tills, I began to sway to the low music that was still dancing.

In the end though, I was lying on the floor staring at the lights blinking on the ceiling when Eric came and stood in my view. "Hey" I mumbled, still looking up.

"You have got to be the weirdest 3000 year old vampire I know" He stated.

"I'm the only one you know"

"Yes well, I would have expected you to be more...Contained? I don't know how to explain it"

I sighed and sat up "When you live your life from a time such as mine, you get bored of living within the rules and tend to do things... strangely or simply... I just don't care anymore what others think of me. So if I want to lie on the drink covered floor, then I will. Simply because I can." I explained, pulling myself up off the floor. "Anyway, are we going now?"

He nodded and after saying goodbye to Pam, took me out to his car.

"Where does Pam stay?" I asked, watching as she went to her own car.

He waved through the window at her before pulling out of the parking spot and driving off "Just around the corner. I grew old of her bringing home people to play with, so I got her a house"

"That was nice of you"

"She gets... noisy. Trust me, it was for my own benefit" He chuckled.

I nodded "Yes... Godric said you get loud too"

He didn't respond, but looked closely at the road. After a few moments he turned to me "Do you miss him? Being with him a lot? I mean, he told me that before he made me, he lived with you and Aisha and then when she came, Sophie too. And then when he made me, we were barely with you for a year in a row before moving on again"

I sighed "I do miss him. He was by far my favourite, but maybe that's because he was my first. I don't know. I respect his wishes though, to want to be on his own. I am not going to command him to stay with me"

"But Godric said something about an Ali..."

"Ali was a mistake. I know that. He was very upset and would have murdered himself the moment he woke that first night, I didn't want him to kill himself before he got a taste of the new life he could have. But after 100 years, he was still upset with me and in the end; I gave up and let him take his own life. The moment he died was the most pain I had ever felt. Years later when Aisha died, the pain I felt then was nothing compared to his... maybe because I had been holding him under my command for so long, it was like a time bomb."

Eric was in thought, so I rested my head on the window while I waited for him to speak. "I would hate to lose a child" He mumbled. "But I'd hate to lose my maker more"

I nodded silently.

"What is it like... to lose a maker?" He asked.

I sighed and rubbed my face, trying to gather my memories. "It was very... very long ago. My maker's name was a man called Acton and he wasn't exactly what Godric is to you. He changed me after he raped and fed from me. Then when I was changed, he commanded me to be his slave basically. I did everything for him. I hunted for him. I pleasured him. Everything he wanted me to do I had to do, because in the end, he would say those magic words: 'I command you' and I would have to obey. In the end, I tricked him and killed him myself, completely over the fact that I was being used and disgraced every day. The moment I managed to kill him, I ran for it and escaped. But I remember running through the forest and then all of a sudden not being able to breathe properly. I remember my heart almost bursting. But my survival instincts kicked in and I knew I had to run, so soon, I forgot about it. It was only later did I realise it was the pain from losing him and when I did realise that, I didn't feel it anymore because I was actually happy he was gone."

Eric looked disgusted "I am sorry that happened to you" He muttered, parking his car.

"It's over 3000 years. I lived in a time where if one did not find a partner, then that girl would be the property of the tribe and be taken by whoever, whenever. I never found a partner. I was what you would call now, the Tribes prostitute. So trust me Eric, him doing those things to me was not as bad as what some of the gorilla men did to me in my tribe."

He locked the car after we got out and led me to the front door to a glass covered house. Everywhere I looked there was a giant glass window. It was amazing. I was actually jealous. "Wow" I mumbled as he opened the door. "Where do you sleep?" I asked, amused as I turned around, glass, glass and more glass.

"The basement" He said "I designed the house myself, there's a whole floor underneath"

"Awesome"

The sun was coming up soon, so he led me downstairs and locked the door. "This is the guest room, you are however, welcome to take my room and I stay in here."

"Don't be silly. I'm fine in here" I reassured him. "Is there a bathroom I can use? I want to shower"

He nodded and opened the guest room's door, then going over to another door. "Help yourself to whatever is in there. Pam usually uses this room whenever she is over so it should have shampoo and conditioner. Ignore anything embarrassing that may be in there"

I laughed as he walked out of the room and closed the door. "Goodnight Nera" He said as he left.

"Goodnight Eric" I whispered back, going into the bathroom and stripping while I turned on the water.

I had the water scolding hot, the only temperature I can feel, and climbed in before sinking to the floor and sitting, wrapping my arms around my legs and letting the water pound onto my back and head.

I let the first tear fall before letting the others, and soon, the red was mixing into the draining water.

I could feel him. I could feel Godric. After realising he was missing I immediately searched for him, finding his link within me and calling to the link he has. When I found him, the emotions I could feel were heartbreaking. He was losing his hope. He was losing his sanity. And he _wanted_ to lose his life.


	3. Comfort

Chapter three

As I cried, I tried to feel him again, and the pain made me gasp and clutch my heart. "Oh Godric" I whispered, tears falling still. "Oh please no. Please don't leave" I prayed.

I never prayed.

Someone knocked on my door and made my heart jump in fright. "Nera, are you okay?" Eric's voice called through the wood.

I wiped my eyes, successfully smudging the blood over my cheeks. "Yes. I'm fine" I replied.

"I heard you..." He said, unsure of how to respond.

"I'm just worried. Don't fret Eric, go to bed. I am fine"

He didn't respond, but I heard him close my bedroom door.

Once I was sure he was gone, I washed my hair and body before getting out, drying myself and slipping into my underwear and then under the blankets.

I closed my eyes and felt myself being pulled under. Thankful for the dreamless rest vampires get.

I woke up abruptly, clutching my chest. "Godric" I gasped as a violent wave of pain went through me. He was hurting. Not physically. But emotionally he was dying inside. I wiped my face and felt wetness. I had been crying while I rested. I guess there's a first for everything.

Artificial light suddenly filled the room, a dark shadow blocking some of it in the door way. "Oh jeeze Eric, that's bright" I complained.

He didn't say anything but entered the room and closed the door. "I heard you; I thought you were in trouble"

I shook my head, sitting up and crossing my legs. "I am fine" I lied, feeling the pain once more but keeping it inside me so Eric did not worry.

"You are not fine. I can feel it too, only less because he is my maker, not my child." he said, whispering the end part. "I feel it in my heart and body. It's his pain, isn't it?"

"Not physical pain. If it was physical pain then you would not feel it. This pain you are feeling... it's his emotions. He's suicidal Eric." I confessed, red tears falling.

Eric swore and punched the wall. "So it's true!" he gasped. "I had a feeling that this was what was happening but I didn't want to believe he would do something like this"

"Do what?" I asked, feeling dizzy as another onslaught of pain hit me. It was only when the child's feelings were to the extreme did I feel them. I am sure Sophie would be feeling something at this time, but since it is not overboard, I did not feel them.

"He went to the Fellowship freely. He wants them to kill him"

"Fucking idiot" I whispered, leaning my head against the board. "What's the time?" I asked.

"Only mid-day" he said "1.22pm"

"Damn" I muttered, knowing I would not be able to go back to sleep.

Eric however, needed sleep.

"Go to bed Eric" I said.

He turned to me and frowned "I am fine" He growled.

I laughed "Yes. And then you will be deader than you are now when you need to be awake. Either go back to your room and rest or stay here and rest. Either way, rest" I ordered. "I am pretty sure I can try to command you. You may not _have_ to follow what I say, but you may be persuaded to"

He shook his head and came towards my bed, noticing for the first time, I had no clothes on.

I laughed "you act as if you've never seen me naked. Remember the lake?"

"Yes" he chuckled, climbing in beside me after handing me his shirt. "You had wanted to swim so badly, but you had that expensive dress on so, being the smart one you are, you stripped, much to my own and Godric's surprise. Although, I am sure Godric had seen you naked before"

I nodded, answering his question. "Me and Godric... we spent a good 300 years being lovers" I whispered. "And I truly did love him"

Eric turned to me on his side, I was still sitting but now I had his tank top on, although it didn't really cover much. "I know. Godric told me"

"Of course he did"

"He said he loved you too"

I looked at my hands "Of course he did" I whispered.

Eric sighed and rolled over. "You still love him, don't you?"

"Do not ask things you do not understand"

"Things I don't understand? Or things you don't understand"

I smiled sadly "Things neither of us understands"

We stayed silent for a while, me giving up on sitting and lying down, moving closer to Eric.

He moved as well, pulling me even closer and then wrapping an arm around me.

I felt Godric's pain again and closed my eyes tightly, trying to send him some sort of message.

_GODRIC_ I mentally shouted, _Please calm down. We love you. Don't do this._

His feelings seemed to jump and elevate a little, making me shoot up and clutch my chest. Eric groaned, rubbing his own chest as well.

Funny, the effects a child or maker have on each other. The connection we have with one another. It is a magical thing. But in times like this, an annoying, painful, burden.

Eric pulled me tighter against him, hoping to comfort me. "Does it hurt worse than me?" He asked.

"I assume so... a connection for the maker is stronger than the one for a child. I think it because I actually have blood inside him, where as you have his blood in you but you're not in him... Vampires are not a very thoroughly studied species... I'm sure in a few years everyone will know everyone about us. But for now, let's just pretend things happen because they just happen"

He chuckled softly before groaning as Godric's pain hit us once more. I turned on my side and rested my head on his chest, wrapping my arm around him. "Sleep Eric or you'll get sick" I muttered, closing my own eyes.

His arms didn't loosen, but I knew he had gone to sleep because his head fell to the side slightly. I tried to get pulled under, but couldn't, Godric's pain keeping me awake.

_You're not alone_ I mentally sent to him, not knowing if it was reaching him or whether I was simply going insane and talking to myself.

The moment the sun set I was awake and up, pulling on jeans and a shirt from Pam's wardrobe that she has here. My clothes were still at the Camilla hotel. I had called them the other night telling them to simply hold my stuff until I returned. They agreed, for a small price of course.

I went upstairs without Eric, knowing he would rest for at least half an hour more. I pulled a bottle of True Blood out of the fridge, warming it up. I hated this stuff and usually when I did feed, which was very little, I fed from a human. But I wanted to be ready for anything that might happen tonight, so I decided to just drink from this.

I was still sipping it when Eric came up and got one for himself. "I loathe this creation" He muttered, getting it from the microwave.

"As do I" I replied, pouring the rest down the sink and then washing it out before putting it into the recycling bin. I stared at the two bins next to each other for a moment. "You recycle?" I asked.

"Bill gave me a lengthy discussion about the pro's and cons of recycling and wouldn't shut up until I told him I would" He explained.

"Oh" I managed to say before laughing.

"We must go; we have a flight to Dallas where Bill and Sookie are meeting us. I have bought you a ticket" He told me.

"You didn't have to do that" I said, "Besides, I can just run there... I ran to Sophie's, and then I ran here"

"I am sure you will need your strength, just fly with me... keep me company" He asked.

On the plane, we are usually kept in coffins, but since it was night and it would be night when we landed, there was no need. Our presence though, did upset the other human passengers. I found it hilarious. The flight attendant had come up to us once and only once and asked if we wanted anything. Eric had grinned at her, looking at her up and down which made her very self-conscious and almost sprint away.

"What if I wanted something" I complained as we watched the attendants retreating form.

The rest of the plane ride was pretty uneventful, other than Eric scaring the attendant. As soon as we got to Dallas, we caught a Taxi to the Camilla hotel. Yes, two very old vampires caught a Taxi. I thought it was quite amusing. Eric didn't like it though.

Once at the hotel we checked in and I got my stuff back from being held. After my bags were back in my room, I went to check on Eric.

"Have they arrived yet?" I asked, opening the door after knocking. I was referring to Sookie and Bill. I just wanted to get the plan started.

"No, but Isabelle and Stan are here" Eric explained, changing his top.

I frowned; "Oh great" Isabelle and Stan are Godric's nest mates. They help with his sheriff duties and sometimes think they may be more important than they really are. I had only met them twice and both times were when Godric was with me, so they showed me respect because he was there to enforce it. They didn't like me though; I could tell from there looks. They didn't like the fact that I was immediately placed ahead of them in the hierarchy whenever I went to visit. "Let's go see them!" I said, faking my enthusiasm.

Eric led me to the other room that I assume will be our meeting room, and it was where Isabelle and Stan were waiting. Eric greeting Isabelle and Stan with a quick nod of his head before turning to me, "You know Nera. Right?" he said, already knowing the answer.

They both nodded and gave me a strained smile.

"How did you find out?" Isabelle asked as we sat.

"Sophie-Anne" I explained.

She sighed, obviously annoyed. "That queen should get her nose out of other people's business" She muttered to Stan before turning to me "I suppose you'd have connections with her, what are you to her? A messenger?"

Eric growled but I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I am her maker"

They both laughed "I doubt that you are her maker. Godric has never said Sophie-Anne was his sister"

I was annoyed now, and pulled my hand off Eric and moved to be standing in front of them. I may not take advantage of my age and rule everyone, but I do expect some degree of respect.

"I am over 3000 years old, child" I sneered "I do not lie about who I have made and who I haven't made. I am Sophie Anne's maker and I am Godric's maker, I assure you, that is the truth. However, this meeting is not about me. It is about Godric and his well being. So I suggest, you two shut the fuck up and stop pretending as if you are better than me. If you ever disrespect me or my creations again, I will not hesitate to hurt you"

They both nodded, slightly afraid. Once I was satisfied with the way they would treat me, I turned and sat back down at Eric who smiled at me. "Nice" he whispered.

We discussed several possibilities, ignoring the fact that Eric and I both knew that Godric was actually there freely, and acting as if this was a search and rescue, not a let's get him out of there kicking and screaming sort of situation.

**Please review guys. Please. Let me know what you want to happen :)**

**~Bexta03**


	4. The Fellowship

Chapter four

In the end, we didn't decide on a plan until Sookie and Bill came and helped us think of sending Sookie and Isabelle's human, Hugo, into the church and for them to try and find Godric during the day time. Because that's when they won't expect us... day time! It's brilliant... except for the fact that Sookie and Hugo have to stay safe until night, because we can't go get them if they get caught.

Anyway, the meeting was over now and I was pretty bored in my room, so I decided to go down to the bar and spend my time watching people.

Eric was feeding of a woman who looked like she was enjoying it way too much. I sat a little bit away from him, knowing that vampires usually didn't like to converse while feeding. Ordering my own bottle of true blood, not wanting to drink in the view of everyone and I sipped at it as I watched the back of Eric's head. Interesting stuff... I now know that he dies his hair, and needs it died again soon, his roots are showing.

Once he finished his meal, he didn't come over but instead, left for what I assume was his room, leaving me now to stare at an open booth.

I stayed in the bar until the sun began to rise and when that happened, left for my room to rest, Grateful for the ability to basically pass out. If I was human, I would probably have just downed my sorrows in alcohol.

I slept for the whole day, happy I didn't wake up in pain again. Instead, I woke up with someone knocking on my door. "Nera? It's Eric. Sookie has been captured and I am leaving to go find them." He said through the wood.

At his words, I dressed and left my room within seconds, appearing by his side and then running to the church, it was quicker to run.

Once there, He turned to me "What's the plan?" he asked.

I shrugged, roughly counting how many humans I could see. "Find Godric, Sookie and Hugo, kill minimal humans. If Godric does not want to leave, tell me and I will drag him out kicking and screaming"

Eric chuckled darkly "Good plan"

We made it so far as to the inside chamber before being spotted and the alarm set. The ringing was already annoying and as for the running humans, I just wanted to trip them so badly.

We began to fight off the solider type humans, the ones who held silver and stakes. I got burned several times and Eric almost got staked, except I saved him. Because I didn't think he wanted to be staked.

Eric was beginning to lose his control as the third human burned him. Just as he was about to rip a few heads off, someone spoke.

"Eric, I am down here, my child"

The voice was smooth, quiet and strong. Unheard of by the humans, but to us, it was clear as a bell. It was Godric.

"Go, I'll keep them occupied" I assured Eric, who had turned to me. "Just get them all out of here. I'll meet you back at Godric's house"

He nodded once before leaving the fighting area, meaning all humans now turned to me.

"Hi" I said, waving slightly before beginning the fight once more.

We fought for a good ten minutes before I was embarrassingly outnumbered and caught. Wrapped up in silver, I was taken hissing and growling into a large open room where they tied me down onto a stone slab. "I have this sense of déjà vu" I said the captor that was standing to the side. "Except, I was naked and willing"

I saw him smirk a little but hid it well as he turned to Steve Newlin, the Preacher from the TV. Newlin faced me "Welcome devil being, to our humble home. Here you will be sacrificed to God to show him of our willingness"

"Oh. Well, I wish I wore something more appropriate" I said sadly "I would hate to meet God looking like this" I gestured, badly because my hands were tied down, to my jeans and t-shirt that said 'Bloody-oath!'

"Oh my dear, you will not be meeting God. You will be thrown into hell, where you belong." Steve explained to me.

"Oh snap! Then I guess it's a good thing that I _ate_ on the way here" I said, lying because I didn't eat anything, but wanting to make him squirm. "Wait, that's a bad thing, now I can't ask for a last meal!"

I gasped as the stupid idiot moved the chains off my clothes that were helping dull the pain, and put it straight onto my skin. Fucking argh! It really, really hurt.

"You will pay for doing this to me. Consider this a warning" I hissed through the pain.

He just smirked. "You can scream if you want." He offered.

But I played it cool and simply stared at the ceiling, knowing my fangs were now out from the pain, but choosing to ignore the Preacher begin to do his thing, preach.

It reminds me of that song, _Papa don't preach, I'm in love again... _or something like that.

Suddenly, there was more commotion and I painfully turned my head in time to see Eric and Sookie being brought into the room. "Idiot" I muttered "I told you to leave"

Eric's eyes met mine and he became angry at the sight of me.

"Where is Godric?" I asked him, not caring that other people were talking.

"He ordered me to leave with Sookie. I could not disobey"

I nodded, stopping when the chain on my neck cause me to start choking.

Steve was saying how Eric will die with me and that he should be chained as well, but before he could, Stan and his followers burst through the doors. Oh no... Here comes the bloodshed.

"Nera, Thought you were the all powerful" He sneered, holding one of the humans hostage as the other vampires took a human.

I ignored him though, and hissed at Sookie "Get these fucking things off me"

She did as I had so nicely asked her to do and the moment she did, I stood and turned to Eric, who had Newlin by his throat. I slowly walked towards him. "I should eat you, to show you how much pain you caused me and my friends"

"You would die if you did. God has made my blood poison to your kind!"

"Want to make a bet?" I asked, grinning as his eyes showed fear.

Stan was laughing in the background. "Alright guys, let's kill these motherfuckers like we killed Stevie's father!"

I grinned and let my fangs slide down, going up and taking Newlin from Eric. Newlin began to cry, how embarrassing. Just as I was about to bite him on the neck, a voice stopped me.

"Stop" Godric shouted from above "There has been enough madness"

Godric was down now, looking everywhere but at me. He began to ask who would die for Steve Newlin, and when no one stood up, he said for us all to go home.

Then he was there, in front of me, white shirt and off white pants. His tattoo's clearly visible. His eyes were the same blue-grey, but they were very different. They were off.

He was off. He was different.

"I'm sorry Nera" he whispered before going to make sure everyone got home.

**Hope you enjoyed **

**Sorry about the wait.**


	5. A Bomb

Chapter Five

I hadn't really had the chance to talk to Godric on the way to his house, but when I did arrive I was going to have a real good chat with him, but all these people turned up and started celebrating his return, so my conversation with him would have to wait.

But I did decide to quickly tell him that I was glad he was okay, and had lined up behind a gothic vampire to speak to him. Yes, I was lining up to talk to my child.

"Nera" He greeted, standing as I approached him. He didn't stand for anyone else. I felt special.

I smiled and pulled him into me for a hug, my heart giving the same tingles as it did when I held any of my creations. "It's good to see you safe" I whispered in his ear.

Once I let him go, he sat and motioned for me to sit with him as well.

But I shook my head "I expect a proper time to be able to talk with you in private, but for now, your area's people need you, so I can wait. I simply wanted to tell you that I am glad you are well."

His face stiffened, as if he was surprised I had not yelled at him. He probably thought I didn't know.

I leaned down and placed my lips on his forehead. "Please come and talk to me. I know very well you are hurting"

He dropped his eyes to the floor, knowing he had been found out. "How?" He asked.

"I can feel it too. It's the bond" I told him, squeezing his shoulder before going off to find someone to talk to.

I went over to Eric, who was leaning against the wall to the side. I joined him.

"He is still upset" Eric told me, speaking in Scandinavian.

I ruffled through my brain to find the language I had barely used, but learnt because Eric and Godric liked to speak it because that was where Eric was from. "How many people can understand us?" I asked, using his language.

He shrugged.

"I am going to talk to him tonight. Hopefully I can get to the bottom of his negativity" I explained, knowing Godric can hear us. "He shouldn't be suffering"

Godric's eyes met mine for the briefest second before turning away. But in that shared glance, I saw pain and guilt. That was all he was feeling.

"Do you still feel him?" Eric asked.

"I'm blocking it out. But if I let my guard down, I assume it would be much stronger now since he is basically next to me" I guessed "I don't really want to find out how strong it might be"

Eric nodded silently, his height making me look tiny in comparison. "What are you doing after this is all settled?"

"I don't know... I just finished making a house out at the country, so I think I might sell it and start again somewhere... I don't really plan. I travel a lot; all my stuff is actually packed in several storage rooms. So I was thinking of actually buying a place and unpacking a whole lot of stuff, finding someone to keep me company maybe..."

"You are welcome at my place if you need, everything you need would be offered to you there. While you think about what you want to do" He had a small smirk as he said this.

"Are you offering me more than a bed?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

He grinned "I am Eric Northman; I wouldn't say I wasn't offering, because I am always open to that. However, I know you wouldn't"

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

"Godric told me once that you said to him you've only ever slept with 2 men willingly, a man when you were human and then himself."

"Godric has been spilling my secrets I see" I muttered, not angry at Eric knowing, but beginning to wonder what else Godric has told him. "It is true, 2 men in my 3000 years have been the only ones to receive my permission"

"Why?" Eric asked. "Don't you get... urges?"

I laughed "All the time. But I do not see the point, sure it would feel good. But don't you get that awful 'I really shouldn't have' feeling after?"

Eric shrugged "Sometimes"

"Well, I don't like that feeling. So I just... don't"

"Does Godric know this? That he's still the only one alive you would sleep with"

I laughed, "Well, if he didn't before, he does now"

There was silence for a while before I grinned "Where discussing my sex life in a room full of people, how great"

Eric chuckled as well. "I suppose, want to hear of mine? It might take a few years"

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the other room, Eric and I were by Godric in a heartbeat, and ready to help if need be. Someone had pinned Sookie down onto a table. I recognised her instantly.

"Lorena" I smirked, knowing she would turn at my voice. "What a pleasant surprise"

She let Sookie go at my voice and spun, "Nera?" She asked, her voice was slightly worried.

I grinned "The one and only"

I had known her maker, Silva, We had lived together and I had been there when Lorena was made. "Is this really the way you were taught?" I asked, gesturing to Sookie who was now being helped up by Bill.

Godric told Lorena that Sookie had been the one to help him, so therefore, was not to be harmed. He sent her away, being escorted by Bill.

I only grinned as she left. "Bye Lorena" I waved.

Everyone went back to their own business; I went to keep Sookie company. Eric was sitting by Godric.

"Excuse me! Can I have everyone's attention" Someone called from the centre of the room. I turned to see the guy who had chained me to the slab thing in the church. "I have a message from Steve Newlin"

Then there was a bomb.

Screaming was the first thing I heard, after being shoved out of the way, roughly, by Eric so he could go and save Sookie. I smirked as I looked up, at him playing 'dead' and her worrying. He was trying to get her to drink his blood.

"Don't" I muttered to Sookie as I passed in hopes of finding Godric, safe.

I passed several people groaning as they tried to get the silver off them, I also passed the remnants of a few vampires, and a burnt cowboy hat told me that Stan had unfortunately perished. I didn't particularly like the man, but it was still sad to know he had died because of a stupid priest and his followers.

"Godric" I sighed in relief, watching as he stood by the wall. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, eyes closed for a moment.

I simply nodded back, sighing in relief as I knew he was safe and hadn't tried to get himself killed in the hopes to have it look like he saved someone.

He told everyone to go to the Camilla hotel, that they would be warned of our arrival.

I went in the car with him to the hotel. "I have a room already" I told him "You are welcome to share with me"

He accepted the offer and followed me up to the hotel room. Once there, he seemed at a loss as to what to do. "Well, I'm going to shower and then change" I stated, going to my suitcase and pulling out yoga pants and a fitted top, heading to the bathroom.

I was in the shower for no longer than 5minutes before I heard the door open and close, smiling I prepared myself to act 'shocked' when Godric joined me. But he didn't.

Instead, I poked my head out of the curtain, staring sadly at Godric who was sitting on the toilet seat. "Godric?" I asked. "Come join me"

He shook his head.

"Why not?" I demanded, angry now. I wanted him.

"I do not deserve love" he muttered.

I sighed "Then we don't make love, easy. But come either way" I said, wanting to simply hold him.

He sighed, standing and pulling his top off before shimming out of his pants. Well, no, he didn't shimmy, that's not his thing. He kicked them off before climbing in beside me.

He stood there, hands by his sides, eyes to the floor, not really knowing or caring what to do.

So I moved.

I moved until I was pressed up against him and then wrapped my arms around his middle, pulling him closer. And I hugged him. Our level of clothes going unnoticed, we had been much more intimate than this before.

And he, by surprising me so much, began to cry.

And it broke my heart.


	6. Commands

Chapter six

We ended up sitting in the bath, him still clutching me and the water continuing to pour down our backs. He was still sobbing.

"Nera? Godric?" Eric's voices sounding outside my hotel room.

I shifted; leaving Godric in the bath that was slightly pink tinged because of his blood tears, and got out pulling on a robe to let Eric in.

"Yes?" I asked, opening the door.

He frowned at what I was wearing before looking in the room. "Where is Godric?"

"Busy" I stated.

Eric cocked his head to the side, listening. "Ok" He said. Good boy. "Please tell him there will be a meeting tomorrow night, it is almost dawn now and I do not think he has slept much. I suggest you try to get him to sleep'

I nodded "Already planning too"

Eric smiled thankfully "I am really glad you're here, that you came"

"Oh, of course you are. Because you wouldn't be able to deal with Godric sobbing in the shower"

"No... No I would not" He admitted before saying goodbye and leaving me to care for Godric, the lost vampire.

I managed to get Godric in bed, boxes on, and curled up in the middle.

I climbed in and pushed him over, turning the lights off in the process.

He had stopped crying now, and was looking determinedly at his hands. "I apologise, for the way I have acted" he said sadly.

"Don't apologise Godric, sometimes, people just need a good cry" I took his hand, hoping for it to be a comfort. "Now, please Godric, tell me what is hurting you"

"I do not deserve to live anymore"

I frowned "What? Why?"

"Because I am over 2000 years old. I have done so many bad things, killed so many humans. I deserve to burn"

"Godric, you are a vampire, you kill to live. Surely you must have realised that now. Besides, now you don't have to do any of that. You can live off true blood. What you did is in the past."

"I have lost hope in humanity" he told me sadly.

I shook my head "It's not that bad... and it's getting better, now that they know about us... just wait Godric, everything will work out. Besides, if you're saying you should die... does that mean I should die too?"

"It's not just that. I also love someone" He said carefully, ignoring the fact that I brought up my own life.

I frowned "Why is that a bad thing? Who is this person?"

"She does not love me back"

"Who is she? I'll hurt her for hurting you" I threatened.

Godric chuckled "It doesn't matter. Nothing matter's anymore. I will not be here much longer"

I lifted myself up so I could see his face; red lined his eyes, the sign of more tears coming. "You want to die" I confirmed. It wasn't a question.

He nodded "I don't belong here anymore. I have no reason to stay alive"

"That's ridiculous and you know it. What about the person you love!"

"Is it? Really? The girl does not love me back. What do I do that benefit's this world? Nothing. I simply take up space and do a job that anyone if given the chance can do! I have no real purpose"

"That's not true"

"Tell me one thing that is a reason I should stay"

I looked at his eyes, hurt and wide with anger and guilt. But they were sad, so very sad.

"Me" I whispered, a tear falling and landing on his bare chest. "Stay for me"

He didn't know how to react.

"Stay for me and Eric. Stay for the ones who love you. Stay for us" I was being selfish.

"Please don't do this" He whispered. "I am going to leave the moment the sun is up. Nothing you can say will stop me... I have made my decision. You and Eric will move on."

I sat back, knowing he would not want to be near me after this. "Tell me you won't take your life. Don't do this. Tell me you won't." I pleaded.

He shook his head "I won't. I can't. I'm am leaving very soon and I wish for you to be there to say goodbye"

"I will not let you go, not yet" I told him "I am sorry Godric"

He shook his head, his eyes widening as he realised what I was about to do. His tears began to fall faster now. "Don't Nera. Please don't. You let Aisha and Ali go! Let me go too"

Knowing by doing this, he would now hate me forever. But I would rather he be alive and hate me than he be dead.

"As your maker..."

He growled, throwing me off him and sprinting to the door.

"I command you..."

"Don't Nera! Please!" He begged, tearing off a wooden post from the bed and levelling it to his heart.

"Not to kill yourself"

He froze, the stake just about to be plunged into his chest. But instead, it clattered to the floor, the sound an eerie noise as we were both silent.

He looked up at me, hate and anger filling his eyes. He fell to his knees from the pressure of my command.

I took a step forward and picked up the stake, putting it on the desk before kneeling in front of him, so I was at his level.

He shook his head, looking away.

"I..."

"As your child, Nera, I will obey and listen to your commands. Anything else you would like me to do Maker?" He asked his voice monotone and flat.

I had never made him do anything against his will. Never had I pulled out my commanding abilities... Until now.

"Godric..."

"If you do not need me, I must be going. I have an area to look after and a child that is worried for my safety. I must go to Eric and tell him I will not be leaving." He explained, still not looking at me.

I nodded, knowing I had just committed something that could not be fixed soon... if not at all.

He left the room, closing the door behind him.

I got up and crawled into bed, tears falling endlessly now as I sobbed. It was as if I had lost him anyway.

He had called me his _Maker _never had he called me that.

I thought I had been doing something right, keeping him alive. But after looking at him as I commanded him, I now wonder if it was the right thing... perhaps it had been his time to go.

I was sleeping when the door opened again. Its sound woke me from my rest and made me sit up in worry. Who would be coming into my room at this time of the day?

I relaxed partially when I knew it was Eric, but stayed tense, not knowing how he would react with me commanding his maker to stay alive.

"Godric told me what you did. He is in my room. I know it must not have been easy for you"

"Oh no, it was super duper easy" I said sarcastically.

He sighed and moved to sit on the side Godric had laid on before. "I would not have been able to do it, if it was myself. But I am glad he is alive and not going anywhere, despite it being very selfish of me. It is clear he does not want to be here"

"Yes well, I'm glad to have made at least one person happy"

"He'll forgive you, he will" Eric reassured me.

I shook my head "I broke a promise to him and myself. I promised him that I would never make him do anything, I told him he was my equal. I also promised myself that I would never ever command a child... It was the one thing I wanted to keep true..."

"What about Ari? Godric said you commanded him to stay alive for a whole year"

"It was after, it was because of what I had done to Ari and the feelings that followed when he died did I promise myself that I would never command again. It feels so wrong"

Eric didn't know what to say. So we just sat and stared at the wall in silence. "Why are you actually here Eric?" I asked.

"I came to tell you that after the meeting with Nan Flannigan, Godric and I will be returning to my home. You are still welcome to accompany me..."

"No, I need to give Godric space" I stated.

Eric nodded "I thought as much."

I guess I fell asleep because it was about 8pm when I woke up and got dressed, jeans and a tank top, and made my way over for the meeting that I had not been ordered to attended, but wanted to go so I could have the chance to say goodbye to Godric and Eric.

When I went into the room, Nan greeted me but I stayed silent. I went to the armchair and sat, turning to face the wall and made myself have an empty expression.

Godric came in next, followed by Eric. Eric glanced at me, however; Godric did not even look my way.

The meeting went for a while and consisted of the discussion of Godric losing his job. I tuned out for the most part, but the moment Nan said a particular degrading thing to my child, I snapped back into the present.

"Do not talk to him like that while I am here Nan Flannigan" I said, not moving and not looking at her. "Or else I will end your life"

She stared at me, eyebrows raised. "And here I thought you did not speak"

"Do not degrade a maker's child while they are in the room" I whispered, still unmoving. I did not want to look at Godric; I did not want to see the pain I was causing him.

The meeting continued, Nan being more careful with what she said. In the end, Godric lost his title, well, more like; gave it up.

Once he finished signing the papers, he and Eric left. Eric nodded at me as they left, letting me know that they were now packing and leaving.

I did not know what to do. I did not know if I should actually say goodbye, or if I should just let them leave.

In the end, I stood outside their door, listening to them move around inside, waiting for them to come out.

They came out talking about their flight, but Godric stiffened the moment he felt me there.

He turned and his eyes widened as he realised I was here, to talk.

"I've just come to say goodbye" I explained. "That is all"

Eric came over and pulled me against him, hugging me tightly. "Thank you for helping" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded, "Your welcome Eric" I replied, patting his arm as he stepped back beside his maker.

I looked at Godric, who was avoiding my gaze. I took one step forward and he immediately stepped back wards. "Is there no way I can fix this?" I asked.

He finally looked up and met my eyes. "No" he said sternly before turning, picking up his bag and then walking down the hall.

I was stunned. His eyes were... they were dead.

Eric looked at me in worry, but I shook my head, letting him know I would be fine.

As I watched the retreating form of the two men, I let a tear fall in loss "Goodbye then" I whispered, knowing they could hear me very well.


	7. Grief

Chapter seven

Once Godric and Eric had left, I went back to my room. I seriously had no idea what to do now. I was at a loss.

I sat on the bed that whole night, having several true bloods and getting 'blood drunk'. It's where a Vampire takes a little bit too much sustenance and can't really cope with the nutrients. I knew I would have hell tomorrow night. But until then, I happily and drunkenly watched re-runs of the Simpsons, laughing hysterically at everything they did.

Someone called me suddenly and I reached over and fumbled for my rarely used mobile phone. It was an Iphone because I found the Vampire app very amusing. "Helllllooooooo?" I answered, thumping back down onto the bed.

"Nera? Are you okay?" Eric's worried voice filled the phone.

I nodded, then laughed after realising he couldn't see me. "Yes!" I hiccupped. I haven't hiccupped in centuries.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing" I said, once again, hiccupping.

"Godric just stormed to the guest room stating that he couldn't believe you were happy" Eric explained.

"Godric can feel my emotions!" I gasped "Opps." Then I laughed. "Pay backs a bitch, huh?"

Eric suddenly understood "You've had too much blood" he said, shaking his head.

"Nah ah!" I stated, reaching for another bottle "I haven't had too much... yet"

He grumbled and seemed to have picked up another phone. "Bill, go to Nera, assure that she does not consume any more blood"

"Bill is coming to look after you. Then, I shall talk to him about bringing you here"

"NO!" I shouted, probably a bit too loud "You can't!"

"I can" He said angrily.

"Noooooo. I'm the boss. You can't do anything to me. I'm old Eric! I'm old enough to be your great great great great great great great great great granny!" I actually slurred. The only other time I got blood drunk was when Godric was particularly upset with me. Hey, I see a pattern coming on!

"Nera..." He sighed.

"I'm not coming to Shreveport" I said suddenly serious "Godric is there and I know he does not want me there." Then, the tears came "And God help me Eric, I will not cause him any more pain."

Someone knocked on my door. "Nera, its Bill... Eric sent me..."

"I know, I'm fine now Bill. Thank you anyway"

He seemed to believe me and went away rather quickly. "I'm fine Eric, I won't drink anymore. I'm heading to bed. Goodnight" I told him, hanging up before he could object.

I slept like a person who drank themself into a coma... oh wait, suppose I did...

When I woke up I did nothing but stay in bed, my head under the covers and my eyes closed tight. Vampire hangovers are the worst.

I left the hotel quickly the next night, once my hangover could be controlled. And quickly went and busied myself with buying a property, equipment and building, by hand and alone, my dream home.

But I grieved every night. I cried every night. I prayed for the forgiveness of the one man I could ever love.

Because it was true.

I loved Godric and no one else would be able to fill that hole.

...

A few years have passed now. It's been hard, knowing that Godric was somewhere out there, most likely with Eric at his bar, and unhappy with his life. It was also a constant pain in my heart, literally. His emotions were still so strong that they often kept me up at night, where I had nothing else to think of and the bond that was between us, made me feel what he was feeling.

I had built my dream home, created it with my own hands and now it was furnished and decorated with my belongings that were once collecting dust in the storage centres. That was the hardest, having to unpack a lot of stuff that either belonged to myself and Godric, or consisted of memories that involved him.

Suddenly, the phone that I had just recently connected and hung up on the kitchen wall rang. The thrilling tune made me get up in annoyance and answer it, only to stop the sound.

"Hello?" I said bluntly, moving the sit on the kitchen counter.

"Is this Nera?" Someone with a very familiar voice said.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Andre"

"Oh! Hi Andre, I thought I recognised your voice. How can I help you?" I asked nicely, but very curious as to why Andre would be calling me.

"I cannot tell you much over the phone, so you will have to make your way over here. But the Queen requests your presence immediately."

I frowned "And if I was to not come? You know I don't like her making people call me... she should call me herself!"

"If you do not come, she will have someone sent to bring you over."

"No one can force me to do anything Andre, tell me why I should come" I ordered.

"I cannot over the phone, but please know you are not safe there. Come, please, as soon as you can"

I told him I'd be there soon and packed a small bag. He had sounded very desperate and worried. Once that was done, I climbed into my car, a corvette, inspired by Eric's one, and drove towards Sophie's place.

I had been driving for over 3hours. Sure I could have run, but driving seemed like it'd be more fun. So I drove.

I was crossing an intersection of lights when it happened. A truck came smashing in behind me, making me fly through the windshield. I hadn't been wearing a seatbelt. I mean, what vampire wears a seat belt? Where supposed to be indestructible!

The moment I hit the floor, some people were surrounding me. And then... I was burning. Why was I burning? The sun wasn't out...

It hurt so bad that I began to black out. Oh right... Silver... how much fucking silver did they need to use?

I came back to the present and found myself locked in a truck, silver wrapped around me in thick heavy chains. It was burning so much! Every bump the truck made, made the silver rub against my skin, burning more than if it had of been stationary.

"Do you know why you are here?" Someone asked me.

I couldn't turn to see who it was. But I didn't care. The silver was hurting so much. "No!" I gasped.

The person laughed. "You'll find out soon enough"

Then, more silver was placed on me. How much more did they have!

I was breathing heavily. I knew my fangs were out and I knew that the steam rising from my skin was due to the stupid burning silver.

It was a few hours in the truck, but eventually, the hauled me out. Myself hissing, growling and kicking the captors in a chance to escape, knowing if they kept the silver on me, my energy will be gone very quickly and I will not be able to fight them off.

They shoved me down into a basement. "Who are you?" I shouted as they closed the door, leaving me in the dark.

Darkness was my safety. It was a place I could take refuge in, it was a safe haven from the sun... It was my home, until now. Now, for the first time ever... I was afraid.

Because I had no control over what was happening.

There have been very little situations in my long life where I have been absent of any control...

I didn't like it then and I don't like it now.

I wanted out.

It was a few days later that they came down. The basement was thick with the stench of my burning flesh and my skin itself had now been burnt down to basically nothing, it had taken on this odd greyish-purple colour and it was disgusting for even myself to look at. You could almost see the bone.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered from my spot on the floor. I was lying down now, too tired to sit up and try to support myself.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing from you. It is your child we want. We want Sophie dead and what better way than to bring her here, than trap her maker"

"It won't work. She won't come" I said determinedly, knowing full well that if I was in trouble, any of my children would come running. Oh wait, probably only Sophie now... Since I made one of them hate me.

"Oh but she will" the man said longingly "You see, many Queen's kill there makers once they hit royalty, to avoid this situation here. But you... you lived. Why?"

"Because I am loyal and loving to my child" I spat, leaning away from his gloved hands going to my burns. So he was a vampire!

He laughed "Yes. Sure. That's what you are to Godric"

"Leave him out of this" I growled, pushing myself up into a sitting position.

"Why not, don't you want to talk about him? I looked him up. I went to Fangtasia. He sits on that throne, next to your great-child and morns the loss of his own life. It's very depressing. Do you feel it? Do you feel it deep inside of you? His pain" He asked me "Does it hurt even more knowing you caused that pain. Think Nera, look for that bond, can you feel what he is feeling?"

I automatically did, at the mention of our bond, and I gasped out in pain before quickly shutting it off. Tears were falling now. I was so weak at the moment that I didn't even try to stop them. "Shut up" I pleaded "Don't do this. Just leave me alone"

"The great Nera!" he roared with laughter "A 3000 year old vampire is now begging for me to stop talking about someone she made very upset. Oh the irony. I heard you were ruler material. That you were the strongest vampire alive... now look at you."

"Piss off" I mumbled, falling back down to my back, hissing as the silver there burnt through my clothes, through my burnt skin, and shook me in pain.

"Pathetic. I would have expected at least a little fight from you" He told me, standing. "Oh well. I think I'm going to give Fangtasia a call, make those two come visit. Perhaps they'll find you. Or perhaps your just have to listen to your only chance at survival walk out that front door"

I growled and pushed all my energy forward, throwing myself off the ground and right at him. Successfully burning his face with my silver. "Fuck you" I spat at him.

Pay back's a bitch, especially when it's aimed at me. More silver means more pain which also means a deader Nera.

Then he knelt down beside me, moving the silver from my legs. He grinned at me as his hands found the top of my pants.

Fear flooded me. No... Not again. "Don't" I begged "Don't touch me"

All my screaming and pleading went unnoticed as he violated me, raped and used me for the whole night and then continuing throughout the day, despite the bleeds coming.

He left after putting more silver on me, and my pants back on, and then throwing a bottle of True Blood in my face, probably to keep me alive longer.

The night's events repeated in my mind over and over. I drank the blood, hoping to dull the pain, but it just wouldn't end. Neither would the memories.

In the end, I was still dying either way. Slowly. Painfully. Dying.


	8. Just tonight

Chapter eight

He came down after a few more nights of solitude and force fed me four bottles of Tru Blood, so I wouldn't die on him. When he fed me enough, he then proceeded to drain me to the edge of death. Then he took the vials of my 3000 year old blood and left.

Selling my blood. My elixir of life. To whomever he wanted to. Meaning I was creating a bond with humans that I did not want to create.

I felt more violated than when he raped me.

That was my blood. Mine. Not his to take.

I cried that night. For the first time I was here, I cried. Not just because I was now giving up hope, but also because I just wanted it to end.

I felt weak, pathetic and weak.

I felt like a newborn.

He came back several times within the next week; he force fed me and then drained me again.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as he put the needle into my arm once more, my arm had scars on them now, as it wasn't healing properly any more.

"Payback" he told me, sticking another needle into my other arm, the same scaring patterns were present there as well.

I struggled with the sensation of my blood running down the tube "Why? What did I do?" I asked him.

He didn't answer, instead he took my blood and left.

I didn't think I could make it much longer, my arms held needle scar after needle scar. My pants were no longer wearable as he had returned to violating me.

He had threatened if I didn't sit still and let him do what he wanted, he would call and invite over Eric and Godric. I tried hard not to cry out, but one particular painful thing happened and I lost my struggle.

So here I was, listening intently to the floor above me, red tears of shame and fear falling from my eyes.

What was he going to do to them?

"Thank you for coming Sheriff Northman and you too, Godric" The man I now knew to be Lucas said pleasantly.

All fear I had held for myself vanished and was replaced in their names. I didn't want them to get hurt!

"Eric" I gasped, not having used my voice for a while "Godric!"

But they didn't hear me. I could barely hear myself.

"Please Leave" I begged silently, this time no voice coming out at all. "Please".

The red tears began to fall quicker now. Please be safe, I prayed.

But they came into the house unharmed; they ate dinner unharmed and now, as the sun set. They settled into the guest quarters... unharmed.

And for that... I was thankful.

The day passed with me sleeping deeply, trying to create as much energy as I can for it to be taken away again during the night while I sit and burn slowly and painfully.

The night came and soon, Eric and Godric were leaving. The front door must be right near this door, so I could hear them slightly.

"Thank you for having us" I heard Godric say politely.

"It's our pleasure" Lucas said "Godric, how is your maker, Nera, I forgot to ask" He was doing this on purpose, making me hear what he thinks of me.

"She is well" Godric stated stiffly. "I have not spoken to her for a while, I am afraid we have gone our separate ways"

"Oh, that's too bad. It's still amazing she is alive; she is the oldest vampire alive. I'm surprised no one has tried to take her out"

"She is respected by most, not many would dare try to hurt her" Eric said, filling in for Godric's silence.

"Still... amazing... her age"

They spoke a bit longer and while they spoke, I had managed to shuffle to the stairs and knock down a few boxes that were in my way,

"What was that?" Eric had asked when he heard the sound.

"Oh, probably the cleaners, they have equipment down there" Lucas said quickly "You two have a safe journey back, Please, come back soon" He was trying to get them to go quicker.

"Help" I gasped, the silver that was at my throat stopping my voice from being any louder than a whisper. "Please!"

When I realised my voice would not work, I turned around and kicked hard, using the last bit of strength and hope in my body, at the shelving unit near the stairs. Successfully making it and all its contents fall, loudly, on top of me.

I groaned under the weight that had just fallen onto me, that hurt me a lot due to my weakness and tried desperately to hear that they had heard me.

"Was that the cleaners?" Godric asked, curious now.

"Uh... yes... I shall go and attend to them once you leave" Lucas said hurriedly. "Wait! You can't go in there!" Lucas scolded.

Suddenly, the door was open and the light glowed into the room. "Eric" I gasped as I recognised his shadow in the doorway. "Please" I begged.

His eyes widened in surprise and he was by my side in an instant, hands hovering over my silver coated body. "Nera!" He gasped. "Godric, its Nera! Hold Lucas!"

I heard growling above but ignored it as I saw Eric try to move the silver himself. "Gloves!" I gasped "By the door"

He vanished for a second and then returned with the gloves covering his hands. He then pulled all the silver off me, cringing as it burnt into me more as he lifted it off. "How long?" He asked as he examined a burn, which had gone down to the bone.

"Weeks" I whispered, exhausted and sore all over. But so relieved.

"Your safe now" he assured me, He grabbed a blanket from the floor and covered me before picking me up bridal style once he was sure all the silver was off.

The movement made me moan in pain. "I need blood" I told him urgently.

He nodded, taking me out of the basement and into the Foyer, where Godric stood with his hand around Lucas's throat.

I hissed at Lucas "Please, make him pay" I said in my croaky voice.

Godric took one look at me, letting his anger and surprise show on his face for only a second before his fake facade face took over. "Did he touch you?" Godric asked, knowing of my fear and previous experiences while being with some men.

I nodded, tears falling.

"Then I shall make him pay. Do not worry. Eric, take her home, I shall meet you there"

Eric nodded, going to leave.

"Be safe" I had whispered as we left.

Eric ran with me carefully in his arms, all the way back to his home in Shreveport. I think we had begun to fly at one point, but I was dropping in and out of consciousness.

I had been placed on a bench, or couch, or booth. And it was here did I realise we were at Fangtasia. "I dun wan people to see me" I murmured to Eric.

"We are in the office" Eric explained, "I am going to find you a human" he told me.

"True" I gasped as the pain hit me. Hunger, thirst and pain are not a good combination; I wouldn't be able to stop if I was to drink from a human. "Blood"

He had returned already, I didn't even realise he had gone, and had several bottles of the substances.

He placed the first to my mouth; I didn't have any energy to even hold the thing, and helped me drink it. He did the same for the second and third bottle. By the fourth, I was sitting and drinking myself.

"How did they get you?" Eric asked, squatting down to be at my level, I was still on the couch, he moved my hair from my face in a soothing manner.

"I was going to Sophie's... they called telling me I was not safe where I was." I explained. "I was taken on my way there. They hit my car... they wrapped me in silver and then they took me there. I was there for... I don't know... There was so much silver. So much silver"

I was holding back the tears, he didn't need to see how weak I was, although, I'm sure it was already apparent my level of strength. "Where's Godric?" I asked.

Eric stood immediately "I will go make sure he is safe"

I nodded, lying down on the couch as he left. "Lock the door" I asked him. "Please"

He did as I said and then let me rest, falling asleep during the night for the first time since I was a vampire.

When I woke up, I was being moved, but this time, Godric had me. "Your safe" He told me calmly, moving down a hall way.

I was still confused, disorientated and exhausted so I simply nodded, resting my head on his shoulder.

I woke up again as he went to leave me in the room. This time, I freaked. I shot up in the bed I had been placed in and made him turn in surprise. "Stay" I said, it sounded like an order so I quickly shook my head "Please" I could feel the tears of fear coming. I was still so scared.

He sighed, and closed the door, coming over to the bed and climbing in beside me. He picked me up and pulled me in close beside him. "I'm still mad at you" He told me.

I nodded "I know. But please, just tonight"

He didn't respond, so I didn't either, letting him hold me tight and feel the most secure I had in a long while.

**Review and I'll update**

**~Bec**


	9. Huzziya

Chapter nine

"Nera" Godric's voice woke me. "Its night but I suggest you sleep for tonight as well"

I nodded, unable to really stay awake.

"Nera, why haven't you healed here? What did he do to you so many times that it has actually scarred?" He asked, his hands touching my arms.

"He took my blood. He sold it as V..." I mumbled, angry and used. My 3000 year old blood was the strongest most ancient thing alive and he had sold it like humans sell milk.

Godric didn't say anything, most likely knowing that the fact that it had been done could not be changed, instead he laid with me, silently stroking my head as began to drift to sleep.

I had a brief hopeful glance at him, praying that perhaps our relationship was not dead, but I fell asleep before I could ask him about it.

I woke at about 11.39pm, very late for me. I usually wake up a bit before the sun set. I got out of bed, the stiffness in my body apparent, but the pain had now finally gone. I went to the cupboard that was in the room, by what was in here; I am guessing this is Godric's room. I took off my torn and dirty clothes, showered thoroughly, scrubbing every part of my body several times until I actually drew blood at one point and then I put on one of Godric's grey t-shirts and black track pants, pulling the drawstrings tight so they did not fall down.

Once I was dressed, I made my way down the hall and into the living room. We must have moved from Fangtasia to Eric's home. Once there, I found Eric reading a news paper and Godric playing chess with Pam.

I smirked at Pam's attempts, and came to stand behind her. "Move your King to the corner" I told her, "He's going to take it in a few turns"

Pam seemed to calculate what he was doing and smiled as she did as I suggested. "How did you know?" Pam asked me, turning to look at me.

"I taught him that strategy" I explained, going over to sit by Eric. "I taught him most of his strategies" I mused.

Godric finished the Chess game and came over, sitting in the armchair beside me. "Eric told me that you were on the way to Sophie's, and then they took you"

I nodded, curling my feet underneath me.

"We tried calling Sophie, she is not answering" Eric told me.

I turned to him "Has anyone tried going over there?"

"No, not yet"

"We have to!" I said, standing "She could be in trouble"

"And risk you getting hurt again?" Eric asked me. "You just got better and you want to go off again"

I felt some form of guilt in my stomach and I glanced at Godric, who was looking at the floor. I had a feeling that the guilt was coming from him.

I frowned at him, "I don't care, I'm better now and if one of my children is in danger, then I'll be there. Even if I have to go through hell and back. I've been there, done that and would do it again if either Godric or Sophie... even if yourself or Pam are in danger. You are my family" I said strongly.

Eric looked away.

I turned to Godric "I know I hurt you" I said quieter, getting up and kneeling in front of him. "But I want to fix it"

"Then let me go..."

"No, I'm not doing that and you know it. Listen, let's talk about this later, I have to focus on Sophie..." I said, resting my hand on his knee.

He nodded "Alright, Eric, let's go then" He stated, standing up and the reaching down for me.

I let him pull me up, looking between both men. "Where are you two going?' I asked.

"To Sophie's" Eric stated, a small smile on his lips.

I chuckled "Thankyou" I said sincerely.

I turned to Pam and asked for a change of clothes, jeans and a top. When she returned, I changed quickly before meeting the men at the door. "Stay safe" I told her as I exited the house.

Eric told her to look after the bar as he exited after Godric. Once we were all together, we started our run towards Sophie's.

We reached her house at about 3am, knowing we had to work out what was happening very quickly and then find a place to stay the night.

"Go around the back" I told the boys quietly. "Something's off" I told them, moving towards the doors.

Godric stayed by my side.

"Eric needs your help. Go with him Godric" I said, pushing some of my authority out.

He nodded and quickly left my side.

"Ah Nera, you have returned I see"

"Lucas" I spat. "I thought Godric killed you"

"Oh no honey, he didn't kill me... He simply... left me unstable for a little while. Godric is too soft for killing"

That was so Godric. Knowing him he'd probably go as far as cutting off this man's balls, but never would he have it in his heart to kill him...

I growled as he stepped forward. "If you provoke me" I hissed "I will not hesitate to rip your head off. I am not as soft as Godric, I will do it"

He grinned and stepped closer. "But I enjoyed your company so very much, besides... imagine how much fun we can have together" He then raised a finger and stroked my cheek.

"Thanks" I smirked, jumping and pushing him to the ground, my fangs out and my hand around his neck. "Go to hell, motherfucker" I said before pressing and then ripping his head off. Then I proceeded to get myself a rather thick branch and shoving it into his heart. Effectively, starting the decomposing stage and killing him.

Someone was clapping.

I stood off Lucas and kicked his body aside as it melted. I frowned at the man clapping. "Do I know you?" I asked.

He laughed "No, but oh I know you. You my child, you are the prodigy of my friend"

"Impossible. Anyone the age of Acton is not alive. I am the oldest there is." I said.

"Oh no my dear, you may be old, But I am a good 200 years older. I am Huzziya"

Suddenly, behind him, Godric and Eric were hauled into the area, as well as Sophie, Andre, Sigebert and Wybert. Sophie had tears down her cheeks. They all had stakes at their hearts.

"You see... this whole plot. It was simply to get all of your family here. So I can watch you suffer, just like you made me suffer when you killed your maker.

He had turned and counted my family. "Actually, I think where missing a child of that one" He said, pointing to Eric "But its okay. I've sent someone to get her. They should be here right...now" He said with an amused grin.

I heard her before I saw her. Pam was pulled into the area, hissing and snarling in anger. "Pam!" I hissed "Let her go! Let them all go!"

He laughed at me and shoved her in line with the others beside a very angry Eric.

I growled "You can have me, but let them go"

"Oh no dear, that is not near as much as this will be fun"

"But you could have killed me when Lucas had me! Why didn't you just get me then?" I asked, looking at the pile of gloop that now was Lucas.

"I would have, we were going to take Godric and Eric when they had come over, but you went and alerted them of your presence, so we had to come and steal your Queen, knowing that you would come running and that your children would help you for fear you might get hurt" He explained, excitedly. There were a lot of vampires on his side. They were surrounding my family making sure they didn't run off.

"What do you want exactly?" I asked.

"Revenge" He stated "I loved Acton. I loved him before you came along. And when you did, it was Nera this and Nera that. I was no longer an interest. And then you... you killed him! You killed the one I loved"

"Why take this long to get revenge? Why has it taken you about 2500 years to come after me?"

"I wanted you to learn of love. I wanted you to trust and care for people as much as I did for Acton. And now that you do, I can properly show you my revenge."

"Don't touch them" I hissed, crouching. "I will murder you"

He laughed "Try, try and get me" he said.

So I did, I threw myself at him and gripped his throat easily. But suddenly, his hands were on my hands, pulling me off him. I stared, wide eyed, as he managed to throw me off him. I haven't met anyone stronger than me in centuries.

"I am stronger" He said happily, standing over me.

I looked up at him, "Fuck you!" I spat.

He just laughed and sat down beside me.

I scrambled away, but he grabbed my leg and then held me in a lock, his legs wrapped around me to hold me in place. I tried to struggle, I did, but I couldn't, I couldn't even move!

It was now that I took a good look at the others, Godric was putting up a real good fight and it was taking at least 5 vampires to hold him down. Eric was about the same but Pam, Sophie and Sophie's boys were standing there, Sophie had tears running down her face, they knew if someone like myself or Godric couldn't fight back, then there was no hope for them.

"I am so sorry Nera" She sobbed "I didn't mean to! I didn't know!"

"It's okay" I said to her "It's not your fault"

Huzziya laughed loudly. "Even at death, you still try to care for your children, despite the fact that they are about to give you the worst grief in the world!"

I struggled more "Don't touch them!" I screamed.

"Should we start with your creations creations, or just your creations? Perhaps we should go down in order. You know, it's only fair that the younger ones get that last minute extra..."

"NO!" I screamed looking at Godric, knowing who would go first. "Please no!"

"I think we know our answer then"

I was trying to stop the tears, but I couldn't. They just came and they came fast.

"Bring in the older one" Huzziya ordered his followers.

I screamed. I screamed and kicked and bit and fought as they dragged forth Godric. They dropped him on the floor only a few feet in front of us.

"Any last words Godric?" Huzziya asked.

Godric simply stared at me, then suddenly, I felt a burst through the shield I used to block the bond and my children's feelings, and I could suddenly feel something amazing. It was filling me up and making me warm. It was Love.

It was Godric's Love.

For me...


	10. I release you

Chapter ten

Huzziya gave a quick nod and a stake was at his chest.

They were so close to destroying him, so close to doing what I have tried so hard to avoid. I was so close to losing the man I loved.

"DON'T! I'll do anything!" I pleaded "Please! I'll do anything"

Huzziya grasped me tightly, holding a hand up for them to wait; I could feel the effects my struggling was giving him. I could tell he was enjoying this way too much. "You don't think I would have given everything to save Acton?" He asked shaking me slightly. "Don't you think I would have offered my own life to save his? I loved him!"

"And he didn't love you!" I shouted back. "He told me that you were a toy to him! That you were only a toy"

He shoved me to the ground and was on top of me. "I don't believe you" He hissed, his fangs so close they were scraping my nose.

"He didn't love you and you know it. You're only angry that I got to do what you wished you had the chance to do"

He shoved roughly against me.

"You're angry because I did what you didn't have the guts to do!"

"Shut up Nera" Huzziya said angrily.

"You're angry because you always dreamed you'd get rid of him. I know who you are!"

Suddenly, he was inside me in anger. I screamed as images of past nights came to me. But he was breathing right in my face and his scent suddenly surrounded me. And I knew what was going on now.

"You hated our maker just like I did!" I shouted.

Suddenly, all was quiet.

"How did you know?" Huzziya asked me.

I looked at Godric for a quick second, making sure he was still there. "I can smell you" I told him. "You smell like me. Like him. You are us. We are you. We all have his blood and you know it"

He shook his head. "You're lying. I am Acton's friend" Trying to take me off the path of the truth.

"No. You were so angry when Acton made me that you left. You felt as if he replaced you. Then, when you realised I had killed him, you were jealous because you wanted to get him yourself"

"You're lucky. You're so fucking lucky Nera"

I shoved him off me since he had been distracted. "I'm lucky? I am fucking lucky?" I asked angrily. "I was raped night after night you fucking bastard while you paraded free! I was raped! I killed him because he cut me. He cut me so much and he violated me"

He stared at me, still very angry.

"But yes. I am lucky" I said softy. "I got revenge. I got to kill the man that hurt me in so many ways. And then, I moved on. I made my own start and my own childe. I made a life."

He still didn't speak.

"You watched as my line expanded and grew, shrunk, loved and changed didn't you. You watched us"

He nodded.

"Why did you never approach? Why did you stay away?"

"Because you would have never accepted me"

"You had no right to assume that. As you can see, my family is all I care about; if you had of just come to me I would have helped you. I would have let you in"

I turned to my family and stood, Huzziya's hands letting me go.

"Release them" I ordered.

The men who were with Huzziya actually obeyed me and let go of my family.

Sophie's boys were by her side in a heartbeat, protecting her from the others. I had gone down to my knees now and shuffled to Godric, who was still on his knees.

I simply hugged him.

Huzziya was softly weeping for the loss of what he could have had.

"Leave Huzziya, I suggest you are out of this area by dawn" I said, still holding Godric. "Eric, help him up"

Eric hauled him up angrily, shoving him off to the side. "She said leave"

Within ten minutes, we were alone in the yard. "What's the time?" I asked.

"Almost dawn" Sophie said, coming up. "Will they come back?

"I don't think so... I think he'll be able to move on now... hopefully"

I stood and took her into my arms. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I asked.

She shook her head that was resting against me. "Thank you for coming Nera. I didn't think you would get here in time... but you did."

I took her hand and then Godric's and sniffed away a tear. "What did I tell you guys? I told Aisha and Ali too. And I'm pretty sure I've told you all" I said, looking at them all. "What did I tell you all?"

I had my arm around Sophie and my hand in Godric's. Eric and Pam were behind Godric and Sophie's boys were near her. I felt surrounded by my kin.

Godric smiled "You said that you would always be there for us. You said that no matter what we did, said or screamed at you, that you would always help us"

Sophie hugged me tighter for a second. "You said you'd always love us"

"And it still stands today. What I told you" I said.

We stayed together for a little while longer before Eric, Pam, Godric and myself left for Eric's home.

...

It was dawn, almost, the sun not quite up yet, we still had about half an hour before it arrived.

Godric and I were outside, in Eric's garden, watching the sky brighten slightly.

"Nera" he whispered, breaking the silence between us.

My stomach felt funny as I debated on whether or not what I was about to do was the right thing.

"I am sorry I ignored you for so long... perhaps if we... maybe you would not have been hurt"

I shrugged, sitting on the soft grass, inspecting my fading scars "I'll move on" I told him.

He sat beside me, uncomfortable and out of character.

"You still want to die?" I asked him.

He looked at me as I looked forward. "Yes" He whispered.

I nodded sadly, turning to him, knowing he was seeing my red tears fall. "I love you Godric. I have loved you for all of our existence together and I can't keep doing this... I can't keep lying"

He smiled softly, his hand moving to my cheek "Just as I have always loved you"

Then his lips were on mine.

After we poured our love and feelings into the kiss we parted. I kept my eyes closed for a moment, new tears running down my cheeks as I savoured the feeling of him connected to me.

"And I love you too much to see you... feel you... in this pain anymore" I admitted, standing sadly up.

More tears fell now as I watched him comprehend what I was doing.

"Godric. You are and will forever be my first and favourite progeny." I told him strongly. "From the moment I changed you, woke up in the ground with you, and taught you to feed, run, fly and even love, I knew you were a great, great man on every level. And this is why I know you will make the right decision for yourself."

"Nera..."

"I can't protect you anymore" I whispered "I know that now. I am sorry I ever said those words at the hotel but they needed to be done, I needed to learn my lesson and now that I have, I know I made a mistake"

He frowned.

"I love you with all my heart, being and soul Godric. So that is why I am letting go." I took a deep breath that rattled with emotions, tears still falling.

"As your maker, Godric" I whispered, my heart tight with fear and my mind screaming at me not to do this. I wasn't ready to lose him, but I now knew I couldn't live with him being angry at me.

I smiled slightly at him before looking back down at the grass "I release you" I breathed

He stared at me for a long moment before standing, red tears falling from his own eyes now. "Nera... My Nera..."

I shook my head "I love you. You will forever be my only true soul mate"

I took his face in my hands, kissing him deeply.

"Goodbye" I whispered, turning around and walking inside; away from the man that now had to make a decision.

Will he stay or will he go...

**Please review! What do you think should happen!**


	11. Hurting

Chapter eleven

_There is love, of course. But then, there is its enemy; life._

I managed to get inside while holding a strong face on, but the moment I closed the door on the possibility of never speaking to Godric again, I broke down.

I didn't fall to the ground, but the red tears began to run and I staggered to my bedroom, holding onto the walls for support.

Eric was in the hallway when I came around and he frowned. "What happened?"

I shook my head, not having the energy to speak.

"You... you let him go didn't you" He whispered, anger brewing in his eyes.

I nodded, stopping outside of my door to watch his reaction.

His eyes flashed from fear, anger, sadness, grief before settling on furious. He lunged at me, tackling me to the floor, his fangs out and his eyes wild. "How could you let him go! You've killed him!"

His words stabbed my heart, and I let him hold me down as his own tears fell, hitting my face. He suddenly bit me, his fangs tearing open my neck.

But the pain, it was nothing compared to my breaking heart. I didn't even care enough to push him off me.

"You killed him!" He said again, taking his mouth away from my neck, his breathing laboured and his hands on my arms putting an immense amount of pain on me. My own blood dripped off his fangs.

_I killed him_ Those words rang in my head. I knew it was true. I did kill him. And soon, I would follow, because I would not be able to live with the guilt. I felt my own anger grow. I wanted to grieve and I wanted to grieve in solitude "Get the fuck off me Eric Northman. You have no right or position to treat me that way" I said quietly.

He froze, his eyes flicking from my face to my neck, appalled that he had hurt me. "Oh God" he whispered, climbing off me and backing up to hit the hallway's wall. "Nera... I'm sorry"

I stood, letting my neck drip with blood before it healed, and then turned, opening my door and then closing it on a grieving Eric.

I fell to the floor now, holding onto my own stomach to keep myself from bursting apart. I could feel him still, so I knew he was still alive. But I also knew he was still outside and the natural feeling of 'I must get inside' that was growing told me the sun was coming out any second.

"Good bye" I whispered again, sobbing uncontrollably "Good bye"

I don't know when, but at some point, I fell asleep and for the first time in 3,000 years, I dreamt. They were more memories than dreams, but still...I dreamt of the first time I had ever met him.

_I was walking along the road, hungry and tired beyond coherency. The human population had gone through a rather bad virus lately, meaning it was minimising numbers available for the few vampires alive, such as myself._

_So food was hard to come by nowadays and if Vampires weren't careful, we would starve with the lack of Humans. They had been dying out, humans, and due to disease and hunger for themselves, left us with a little amount of nutrients._

_Whatever humans we did find, we drained immediately usually out of dyer thirst and not being able to control ourselves enough to be able to stop. _

_So when I came across a young man lying on the side of a recently discarded camp site, I felt my fangs slide down and my stomach hurt in hunger. He was sick, yes, but that meant nothing to me. He was food and he was mine._

_I was by his side, turning him over instantly. His grey-blue eyes looked back at me with such fear and curiosity it stopped me in my tracks. Who was this boy? How did he look like he knew so much?_

_He continued to stare at me, and my teeth, as I stared at him. "Who are you?" He asked._

"_Nera, who are you?" I answered and then asked as well, wondering what the hell I was doing talking to my food._

_I must have gone crazy with the lack of nutrients. Yes. That is what must have happened._

_Or perhaps... it was because I was lonely..._

"_Godric" He said quietly, his mouth was dry with his own thirst, his lips cracked and bleeding. He looked sick and felt like he hadn't eaten in days._

_His tribe had left him here, since he was too sick to bring, and had not even thought to end his life before leaving, instead, making him lie here and wait for death to come._

_Well... here I was._

"_Well, Hello Godric, it's time for you to say goodbye" I said evilly, moving to be more comfortable as I planned to enjoy this meal. It could be my last for a few weeks._

"_Are you going to kill me?" He asked quietly._

"_Yes. I am hungry, and you are good" _

_He stared up at me, worried and fearful, but also, relieved, "What are you?"_

"_A vampire" I replied, still wondering why I was not simply eating him._

_He raised an eyebrow, weakly, but letting his eyes close. _

_I licked my lips, anticipating the rich, smooth and warm blood run down my throat. But as I went to bite his neck, I stopped, surprised at my own actions, and looked down on this boy again. "Do you want to die?" I asked suddenly. _

"_Not really" He said, his eyes still closed. "Who really wants to die?"_

"_What if I can make you live? What if I can make you live forever? What would you say?"_

"_Please" He gasped out._

_I grinned at him, my mouth lowering to his neck. I would feed this way, and get company. It was a win-win situation._

_I buried us soon after forcing him to drink a large portion of my blood. Beginning to wonder if this actually was a good idea, if he didn't find a human soon after his rebirth, he would most likely die. _

_But for now, we rested, me curled up to his side, his hands limb beside him and my own hand resting on his cheek, making sure when he woke, he knew someone was here._

My dreams changed, and soon, I was reliving even more memories.

_Our clothes came off as we sprinted into the water, jumping in freely, laughing as we came up for the not needed air._

"_Godric!" I squealed, splashing him with the water as he had just done the same to me._

_It was midnight, and we were swimming in the hot springs. _

"_Yes my lovely?" He asked as he slowly came towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist._

_I laughed and slid my arms around his neck, letting him hold me up. He pressed his lips against mine, first softly and then harder._

_I laughed against his mouth and he frowned. "What is amusing?"_

_I shrugged, kissing him again "I'm just happy. So very happy" I said sincerely._

_He smiled, his grey-blue eyes that once held death now shone with bright happy emotions. "I'm happy also" He admitted, moving closer (which was almost impossible) and kissed my cheeks, forehead and then lips "So happy"_

_I wrapped my legs around his waist, finding him hard and ready, filling me immediately. He and I moaned at the same time as he began to move._

_We climaxed together and I rested my forehead against his "Forever" I whispered as he nodded in agreement._

"_Forever"_

I woke up disoriented. Red tears were smudged over my pillows and blanket. I ran my finger over my cheek to find dried blood. I had been crying as I slept.

I avoided searching for my bonds and went straight into the shower. It all felt surreal. I didn't know how to think or feel... I didn't know if I should start grieving, or how I should grieve...

I didn't know how to do this.


	12. Searching

Chapter Twelve

I had stayed in the shower for a very long period of time, my knees to my chest and my arms holding myself together. The water was cold now and I didn't even care as the blood tears fell from eyes continuously as I searched and searched for the bond I knew should be there. The bond I had become accustom to feeling tingling in the background every day for every second of every minute for the past 2000 years.

The tears fell as I couldn't find it.


	13. Finally Finding

Chapter thirteen

Knocking on my door brought me back from my stupor. I wasn't sure who the person who came in was or why they were talking to me. All I knew was that I wanted to be alone.

"Nera" The voice whispered, rather close to my ear.

I was confused now, more so than before. I knew several things.

Firstly; I was lying flat on the floor, naked and still wet from the shower I had left running.

Secondly; I have most likely stained Eric's carpet from my tears.

Thirdly; the person talking to me is a hallucination.

"Nera, please get dressed and meet me in the bedroom" The hallucination said to me, standing and walking out of the bathroom.

I stood, as he suggested I do, but then sat there on the edge of the bath after turning the water off and stared at the door. What had just happened?

I dressed quickly, after trying not to convince myself that the hallucination was real, and then stood by the door, my hand on the handle and paused.

Could he really be out there?

Could he still be alive?

An uneasy and suspenseful feeling grew inside me and I became nervous. I hadn't been nervous in a very long time but as I turned that handle and pulled that door open, the butterflies in my stomach were flying around in there like the speed of light.

They burst when I saw who was sitting on my bed.

There, dressed in his signature grey pants and grew sweater was my Godric. The boy I saw sick on the side of the road. The boy who didn't know his left from his right when I began teaching him maths and literacy. The boy who struggled to understand right from wrong. The boy who looked at me with his wide blue eyes with interest and amazement as I showed him how to glamour. The boy who asked for nothing more from me, but for my love.

The boy I hurt.

The boy I turned down.

The boy I broke.

The boy I loved.

"Godric" I whispered, tears threatening to fall as I stared at him.

He stood, approaching me. "Lets start again" He suggested.

I smiled, tears actually falling.

"Nera!" He said animatedly. "I have great news to tell you!"

"What?" I asked, my body aching to hold his, as I realised properly; he was really here. He was really still alive.

"I've found a girl" he dramatically whispered, a twinkle in his eye... one I hadn't seen in a very, very long time. "And I really really like her"

I laughed, wiping at my eyes. "Do I know her?" I asked, playing along.

He thought "You know her a bit"

"Well, are you going to approach her?"

"I'm thinking about it" He said thoughtfully. "What do you think I should do?"

I smiled, taking a hesitant step closer to him. He stayed where he was. "I think you should definitely tell her"

He grinned "What should I say?"

"The truth"

"Alright then" He whispered, taking a step closer and finally picking up my hands.

I felt a wash of calm fall over me.

"Nera" He said, continuing to edge closer to me. "I thought I had done everything there was for me to do. I had thought I wanted to end my life. You stopped that and I could never be more thankful"

I felt a tear fall again.

"I know I treated you horribly, and I know I was furious at you from stopping me from taking my life. But I realised, when I saw you let me go, that I wasn't ready... that we both weren't ready for the loss of each other"

He moved his hands to my cheeks. "I love you Nera. I always have and always will. Please spend the next thousands of years by my side... as my soul mate"

"No" I whispered.

His eyes widened and his hands fell.

I smirked.

"I won't spend it _just_ as your soul mate" I said, taking his hands again. "I'm going to be your lover, your friend, your maker, your equal and your soul mate."

Then I kissed him.

And we were one.

**The end.**

**Thank you for going along with this journey. Please know that my thanks and gratitude is complete and true, for everyone who has read this has contributed to getting this story completed.**

**Thank you once more.**

**Please review, I need to know what you think.**


End file.
